


Magnetic Attraction

by TheLosersSocietyXIV



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Flirty!Puckabrina, In high school, Puckabrina - Freeform, Rating May Change, Sabrina is in therapy, Set after Puck's little adventure, Violent!Sabrina, cause she's a little traumatized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersSocietyXIV/pseuds/TheLosersSocietyXIV
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is a Grimm.This means she's tough, protective, smart, stubborn and extremely closed off. So when a certain winged teen boy she doesn't really recognise anymore comes waltzing back into her life, she becomes vulnerable and it scares her.What will she do?





	1. Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina has a pleasant chat to her therapist, Rose and goes on a date, which ends rather... suspiciously

Years.

That's how long its been since I've seen that vile boy king. How many exactly I don't care.   
Nor do I even want to know.  
The experiences and horrors I got from that boy really affected me. To think I got used to animal shit in my hair. I'm surprised I even survived at all with my sanity intact.

"So you don't miss him?"

I raise an eyebrow at my therapist while leaning back into the burgundy leather couch and snort.

"Miss? What you're saying is mentally and physically impossible."

Nodding, my therapist, Rose slightly leans forward in her flower armchair over the beige coffee table separating us. 

"Right. And the whole future you saw with you and Puck? What do you think of it?"

Absolutely crazy. 

I bet it was a fake. I could never be happy with someone like him.   
Instead of roses and kisses everyday, it would be mud and pranks everyday. And that's if I'm lucky.

I grimace as I recall back to the time when Puck demonstrated what he would do to a wife if he had one.

No thank you.

Besides we were in a war. Older me was most likely delusional with all the years of fighting gone to her head. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Even if that desperate measure was Puck.

"That whole future Sabrina was absurd and delusional. That or she has been drugged by Puck's fae magic."

She slowly nods again. "Mmm. Okay so you say she's crazy or has been drugged by the trickster King. Why do you think Puck would want to drug you?"

"Two word. He's Puck"

Was she serious? Puck was vile, disgusting, immature and stupid. He would do anything to mess around with me and make my life miserable.

"Sure. Why do you think he'd choose to marry you. It sounds like a prank gone too far."

I let out a short huff, agitated. "Well he's childish and the infamous trickster king"

"That's okay. Childish."  
She ponders on the word.

"Would you consider yourself right now as 'childish' as you were during your time with Puck."

I pause. "Well no. Obviously I was a child then. I'm older now, more mature."

"So what about Puck. Would you think he's still 'childish'?"

Would he be? 

A feeling of uncertainty rises in my chest, I quickly push it down and firmly shake my head.

"Its different. Puck was a child for thousands of years. He enjoys it."

"Why?"

I pause and tilt my head. "I don't know. He wanted to remain young, free from responsibility and hard work."

"But why the sudden change. What has changed since then?" Rose inquires, curiously.

"He met... Daphne and I. Then I don't know after he decided to grow."

"So after a few thousand years he decided to grow. In sync of you also getting older and maturing into a young teen"

"Puck started growing after walking up one morning. Maybe a dream lead him to get older. But he still despised the idea of growing up..." I broke off my sentence lost in thought. "Or maybe he was jealous."

"Jealous. How so?"

"Maybe he was jealous that we were all growing up and he didn't want to be left behind. He's like that sometimes..."

Rose tilts her head and looks at me with intense eyes.

I shrug, uncomfortably.

"He doesn't like being left behind does he?"

I cross my legs and avoid looking at her directly. "I guess so."

"Perhaps he was lonely. Unhappy even. Years living alone in the woods with only pixies as company is enough to leave anybody tired."

I swallow and shrug, not daring to say another thing that Rose could twist and make me feel... guilty, sick and thrilled at the same time.

When she sees I'm not going to say anything, she continues, "Do you ever wonder what he'll think when he sees you, older, filled with responsibility, and a beautiful promise of a long life ahead of you."

I scoff at my therapist and lean back. "I'm not scared of what he thinks if that's what you wondering."

"Perhaps not. Then tell me what do you feel?"

I shrug and glance up at the artistic pictures scattered along the nauseating yellow wall. A picture of a dog that looked like it got splattered in red and yellow paint. One ear was higher than the other. An eye was tilted downwards, the other looked squinted.  
Was it the artists goal to make the dog look ugly?

"I don't know. Its really irritating though. And frustrating. I also kinda feel sick."

"Feeling those emotions in this situation is perfectly normal."

"Yeah the eyes almost scare me. Yet I can't seem to look away."

"What ar-" She follows my gaze to the painting hanging on the wall.

She sighs "Sabrina?"

I glance back at her, raising an eyebrow.

She smiles, hiding her irritation and continues.

"Perhaps you're wondering why he is coming back after he left."

I narrow my eyes at Rose. Just where was she going to with that. "Look I don't like talking about that asshole. Why are we even talking about him?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Please Mind your Language. This is a strictly no swearing zone"

I scoff and roll my eyes while leaning back on the chair with my arms crossed and legs now apart.

"And we're talking about him because you came here for the first time in weeks. And I concluded that it was because you have mixed feelings about Puck coming back."

My head tilts back at her. I smile. "You're right. I wanna grab the nearest knife and stab him in the gut when I see him"

She nods slowly with both eyebrows raised high. "Please refrain from doing that. But continue to feel that anger. Don't be afraid of it. Allow it to consume you. People say we shouldn't be angry. But anger is a therapeutic necessity to be able to move on."

I lean forward, my hands clasped together and narrow my eyes at her. "I'm threatening to stab someone. That's considered 'moving on' here?"

"Yes!" A wide smile illuminated her face and she gestures with her hand as she continues "You are letting others see your anger and guide you to letting go of it completely. And that helps me help you. "

"So I can't stab him?"

"Nope"

I lean back on the couch with a humph. "Great! So what do I do then when he comes?"

"You wait and try to spot any differences, any changes in him. Try to be optimistic and even friendly to him."

I snort. "Be nice to Puck? Been there, done that. Trust me it never ever works."  
He just ups and leaves.

Rose sighs. "This Puck is one who doesn't know you and you don't know either. Perhaps it would be best to try and know this new Puck before you begin to judge him. Remember you promised to start seeing the best in people."

I glare at her. "And if I'm tight and he doesn't change. I'll look like a complete fool. I'll be better off not talking to him."

I shake my head. Coming here was clearly a mistake.

Suddenly the phone on the coffee table chimes loudly, making Rose jump. I swiftly stand up and make my way to her blindingly yellow door.  
"Session over."

I slam the door behind me. But not before I hear Rose call out "Optimism!"

Rolling my eyes, I hurry down the stairs, passing another anxious looking patient in the corridor. As I catch the door, a suspicious looking lady with a black hat stalks inside.

The dimly lit streets were empty of pedestrians and cars. Though there's never a lot, the roads were silent. Not one person or car to be seen. Only me walking slowly home.  
Blue Waters Therapy was in a secluded part of town. One that even Maps would struggle to find. But I suppose that was the point. The therapy had clients that would rather the town never find out about their therapy sessions. Which I find stupid because it's Fair landing. I had three different people nosing around my business, asking about my health the day after my First session.  
The town is always so loud and filled with gossiping individuals. Between my full house and the packed town, It's hard to get a moment of quiet. So whenever I do I tend to relish them.

The early mornings are usually as silent as this. It was so quiet and peaceful, I could actually hear myself think. Granny Relda's house had too many people, so all there is is noise and no privacy. I look up at the orange pink slow sunset in the sky and close my eyes, taking in everything. I've learned to appreciate times like this. Where no one is telling me what to do, where to go, how to act, how to feel.

It took about forty minutes to get home and I could already hear noise from outside. So I climb through the back and up a tree into... Puck's old room. It was actually clean and smelled like lemon air freshener. I remember it taking ages for Granny Relda to get the various vile smells out the the room.  
A lone trampoline stood in the middle, looking out of place beside a bed that boy barely used. 

I shake my head.

I can't believe that just five years ago I knew someone immature enough to sleep in a actual trampoline.

I chuckle under my breath, exasperated and amused.

Before I hear a loud screech of excitement from downstairs.

Daphne.

I roll my eyes and make my way out of the room, tip toeing to mine.

"'Brina?" A voice calls.

Crap.

I spin around. "Dad?"

He leans against the door frame of his room, crossing his arms.  
"How was your session"

"It was okay. Rose said I'm making progress."   
I force a smile in my face and try to maintain eye contact with my father.

"Really. Well that's great"

I nod. My eyes fixed on the hard wooden floor.

I hear him sigh.  
"Brina, I know you don't like that.. that boy is coming back. I don't either but it doesn't have to affect you."

My blue eyes rise up to meet his eyes so similar to mine.  
They were filled with worry

I shoot him a genuine reassuring smile.  
"I know. And its definitely not."

He smiles in relief and visibly relaxes.  
"Good"

I smile back. "I'll enjoy staying in my room when he comes later on today."

He shakes his head chuckling before making his way downstairs.

I sigh and open the door to my room, that read Sabrina's special place of solitude. Stay the ----- away. The line was put there after Granny Relda's deemed the word too rude and realised soap and water was not going to get rid of permanent marker.

I grab a towel and go to the toilet directly across from my room. I glance in the mirror and grimace at what I see. Hair all over the place, eyes half closed due to my lack of sleep. My skin was blotchy and red.

After I take a shower and enjoy the feeling of the warm water hitting my cold skin, I wrap my towel around me and make my way to my room.

As if on cue, my phone pings. I pick it up and glance on the screen. A reminder for a date with that cocky jock. I can't remember his name but I heard the idiot bet his fellow jock friends he could do 'it' with me before tomorrow.  
He obviously doesn't know me well.  
I glance at the time I had thirty minutes to get ready.

I wore a short black dress and a short black leather jacket. My hair was full of curls that cascaded down my shoulders. My make up consisted on mascara and red matte. No foundation or concealer.   
I smile at the mirror. I was ready.

I make my way downstairs. Everyone is eating breakfast.

"And just were are you going, young lady" My dad questions as they see me.

"Date." I state as a fact.

"This early, honey?" My mom frowns.

I smile. "I told him that I'm busy this evening and like forever. So it was this morning or never"

"This is your third date this week and it's only Tuesday" Daphne observes, her eyes twinkling with awe and hero-worshipping

"Forth." I wink at her.

"You're not going anywhere" My dad states, furrowing his eyes at me. "Especially not in that." He gestures to my dress. 

I roll my eyes and pull it down.

"Yes I am" I grab a purple piece of toast with yellow peppers on top and bite into it before quickly spitting out into the bin of my way out of the kitchen. Granny Relda's cooking was not for me.

"Sabrina Grimm! Stop this instant."

I continue walking out of the house and shut the door behind me.

A blue sleek and expensive looking Ferrari was parked outside my house, leaning on it was a cute, curly brown haired teenage boy with a jeans and one of them cringey jock jackets on. He waved at me with one hand and gave me a lopsided smile. In his other hand he held flowers, white peonies.

Ew.

If he really wanted to get in my pants, flowers weren't going to draw a map there.

I force a smile as I walk up to him.

His mouth drops open as I get closer for him to see what I was wearing.

I raise an eyebrow as he does nothing but stare at me.

"Um... Hi." He finally gets out of his reverie and licks his lips nervously. Before handing the white flowers to me.

This one was actually nervous. He wasn't really gonna do anything scandalous.  
Boring.

I shoot him a small tight smile before walking to the other door. He hurries to catch up to the door but I open it for myself.

I mentally scoff.

Like I, Sabrina Grimm, was a damsel in distress.

I know I'm being dramatic. But I know these boys and how they are.

He gets in the other side and fastens his seatbelt. He smiles at me nervously before inserting the key into the car. As he drives away, through the rearview mirror I see a familiar looking car, drive into the space my date's car had just been parked at.

My heart jolts.

I lean back into the seat with my eye shut. I try to control the pounding my heart was going through.

I don't care. Right?  
Him being here doesn't make a difference.

"You okay?" A worried voice from beside me inquiries

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous" I force and I mean really Force an smile in my face. Though my efforts were probably useless and it was no doubt looking more similar to a grimace.

"So.." I start trying to change the subject and distract him. "Why did you ask me on a date?"  
Straight to the point. Just like me.

He glances up startled before admitting with a blush on his cheek. "I like you."

Aw. Either he's a good liar or a genuine lost idiot.

"Okay..." I look away and feign embarrassment. "So where are we going, um.."

I'd forgotten his name. Let's hopes he hadn't noticed.

His face goes all red again. "The Yellow Fae. And my name is Brad in case you forgot."

"I'm sorry I just blanked." I cover my face with my hands feigning more embarrassment.

"Its okay. Its perfectly normal for a girl as pretty as you to not know my name" 

My cheeks twitch slightly as he calls me pretty and is then unable to look at me in the eye again.   
I swear he's actually adorable.

I'm about to ask what that was supposed to mean when he gestures to the place we had reached.   
We were at The Yellow Fae, kinda like a safe haven for faerie.   
But a normal restaurant with a strange name for humans like Brian here.

I let Barry open the door for me and shoot him a fake smile as I get out. He stares at me.  
I cough to get his attention.  
He let's out an embarrassed short breath before guiding me to the door. "Sorry" He mutters.

I smile amused by his behaviour.

He holds the door to the restaurant open for me. 

I nod in gratitude.  
But internally I roll my eyes at him.  
Again doesn't he know that chivalry is dead?

A pretty brunette waitress leads us to our table. It was at the very corner. I ignore the flirtatious looks the waitress was shooting Brendon and sit down. Before he could do anything like pull the chair out for me.

Brandon notices it and voices his thoughts as the waitress leaves after we name our orders. I randomly chose from the menu.   
"So let me guess you like being independent"

I glance at him. "Yes. I do. Do you think that's wrong?"

His eyes widened."No. No. No. Me? I'm team female. I'm all for women independence and equal rights and..."He trails off, cheeks red with embarrassment and looks down.

Oh so that's why you're keeping tallies of all the girls in the school you've slept with then.  
I mentally shoot him a look of disgust.

But I giggle amused in real life.

He glances up, eyes shocked as I laugh. I don't blame him though. I barely see me laugh in school.

"Brad. You are honestly so cute." I place a hand on top of his on the table.

He glances at me in surprise but slowly relaxes, returning my smile.

Worst mistake of your life, boy. 

"Um.. thanks?" He scratches his head in embarrassment.

The pretty waitress comes and saves him from further embarrassment.  
She holds a tray with two plates in her hands.  
The delicious smell comes waltzing through my nose.  
The brunette places the plate down in front of me before turning to Bernie giving him her full attention. She deliberately makes a show of placing the plate in front of Bart giving him a view most guys would love.

I watch Bart as his eyes flickered towards her tight shirt.   
Idiot.

The girl slips a napkin in his hand. One that no doubt had his phone number.

He glances back up at the girl and smirks before looking back at me.

I quickly gaze back at the food on my plate. Ravioli with mushrooms.

"You like ravioli?" Barney asks. I look back up, the flirt was gone. Brody stared at me with renewed confidence and cockiness I had expected.

I wondered why he was so shy before.

I smile. "Well. I did order it."

He let's out a short amused chuckle. "I wasn't sure you were even paying attention to the menu"

Okay. Where did that stuttering boy go and who is this cocky bastard?

"Maybe you weren't paying enough attention to see that I was paying attention to the menu"

He leans forward. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I was staring at you. So what. You're pretty."

Its times like this that I wish I can fake blush. But I turn my gaze downwards.  
Let him think I was too shy to look at those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I guess thank you."

"You can thank me another way" He suggests seductively with a wink.

I smile this time it was genuine. This is the cocky bastard I was expecting when I prepared for this date. 

I pretty sure he mistakes my smile for a excited one. He is right but I wasn't excited about what he was thinking.

"Then what are you waiting for?" My eyes twinkled in anticipation.

"Let's go." He stands up, grabs my hand to pull me up and commands, seductively in my ears.  
Seductive, my ass

I grin. And let him pull me with him.

We make our way outside and get into the car, no chivalry this time.

He drives fast and places a hand on my knee, shooting me seductive smiles ever so often.

"Where are we going?"

The smile on his face wavers. And I see the shy, unsure boy I meet this morning.

"There's somewhere I know that would be perfect and secure" He manages.

"Where?" 

"That would be telling wouldn't it"

After about three minutes we reach the forest before you leave town. The forest I've almost died in countless times.  
But Bryan didn't know that.

Billy takes my hand and leads me into the forest.  
" Where are we going?"

"We're going to clearing in the middle of the woods. Its pretty sweet"

Great I know where that is.  
I stop. "We?"

He glances back at me confused.

"Oh I'm sorry I meant where am I to meet your vile disgusting friends" With that I punch him in the temple instantly knocking him unconscious.  
Strangely I learnt that move from Granny Relda.

I manage with hard work and strong determination to drag his body back to the car and lock him inside.

Whistling and twirling the keys on my finger, I make my way into the deep forest.

Those boys are gonna be meeting me for breakfast today. The boys, my fist and I are gonna be having so much fun.


	2. Puck

A fancy car drives away as we park in front of the Grimm's house. It was just like I imagined. The front yard looked maybe a bit bigger. A kids blue bicycle lay alone on the grass. The house didn't look any different. The same walls, the sane doors. The crack in the window I had accidentally made when I was younger was still there there, gleaming as it dutifully reflects the sun.

"You ready, Puck?" Jake questions. His bushy eyebrows raised.

"I'm the Trickster King. I'm always ready." The smirk on my face felt misplaced and an uneasy feeling run across my body.

"Fighting fairytale character's are different. I'm asking if you're ready to see the family and... Sabrina" He shoots me a pointed gaze.

I shift uncomfortably in the car seat and turn my gaze back to the house.

Jake knew about my feelings for her. Don't look at me I didn't tell him. Blame it on Grimms and their eerie detecting skills.

"I'll be okay."

"Then lets go. They should be waiting for us." Jake climbs out of the car and slams the door.

I let out a breath that I've been holding. Jake crouches down to the window and looks at the no doubt tense looking boy in his passenger seat, then shoots me a smile before walking around.

Just as I begin to contemplate hoping in the driver's seat and driving away, a grey haired old lady opens the house door and hurries to her son with a wide smile on her face.

She embraces him tightly her eyes shut.

The old lady looked the same with maybe a few more wrinkles and shorter hair. Something about her was different from when I last saw her. She seemed more... content and relaxed. Her stress free blue eyes twinkle.

Familiar heads make their way out of the house.  
Henry, Veronica, Red, Daphne...Was that little Marshmallow? My eyes widen as I see a short, brunette teenage girl rush out of the house with big wide eyes.  
... Little my left butt cheek.

She had grown. 

I wonder if Sabrina has too.

Where is she anyways.  
She probably hates me for leaving her.

I don't blame her.

I sigh before making my way out of the car. The cold air forces its way into me and threatens to choke me with its icy numb feeling. The feeling of dread overcomes my senses.

The old lady's eyes widen as she spots me. "Puck?"

I knew I had grown older. I was eighteen now, no longer a kid. I wonder why I hadn't grown up sooner. Adults have well more fun. Now I could control the rate I could grow older. Sabrina should be seventeen this year. There was a lot you could do when you were eighteen.

I refrain from squirming uncomfortable in all of their gaze and give them a small wave and smile. A mischievous smile, Jake always says.

The old lady pushes Jake aside and wraps me in her warm embrace. She smelled like freshly baked goods. 

"Alright old lady. That's enough" I declare but unable to keep the happy smile on my face.

She pushes back and holds me at arms length. Her eyes water as she looks at me up and down. "Oh liebling you've grown up so much."

"Yeah I know. You have too"

Granny Relda rolls her eyes and smiles amused.

I hear giggling from behind Granny Relda. I glance over to see Daphne and Red looking at me and giggling. I frown, perplexed and smile at them.

Their faces go red and they gaze at the floor still giggling. Daphne bites her palm, excited. I'm glad to see that some old habits are hard to kill.

I roll my eyes amused as I realise what was going on. Perks of growing up, you weren't looked upon as a child anymore.

"Puck. Jake." I glance at a grinning Granny Relda. "Come inside we've still got breakfast on the table."

My stomach growls at the mentioning of food, especially the old lady's food. I've gone too long without it.

Breakfast consisted of Jake answering all of the old lady's questions and me with my head down inhaling all the food. I glanced up once in awhile to meet Henry's glaring eyes to which I smile back amused. Or the two giggling girls to which I snort at.  
Veronica gives me genuine normal smiles. But they weren't who I wanted to see and I was too scared to ask where she was.

"Puck?" Everyone's gaze was on me.

"Sorry. What?" 

"I asked of you had any interesting stories about your stop at England." Granny Relda repeats.

I grin. The trip to England was one of my favourites. Jake and I stayed there for seven months chasing everafters but it felt like years. My life here seemed like lightyears away. 

"Yeah. There was this time when we first got there. We went to Trafalgar Square. I was trying to step on all the pigeons. And there was this girl by the fountain. She was-"

Jake coughs. "Maybe that story isn't the best, Puck."

I realise my audience and shift uncomfortably. "Yeah maybe not. Umm"

I feel Henry's glare intense.

"No please intrigue us."

I smirk. My time in England was filled with many firsts.

Jake covers his face with his hands and sighs.  
Henry here asked for it.

"The girl by the fountain was-"  
A loud bang from upstairs interrupts my story.  
Everyone's head shoots up startled.  
The bang is followed by curses and rude words.

Granny Relda had a strange twinkle in her eye.  
"Puck liebling. I think you should check who is up there. A strong healthy young man would do a lot better than an little old lady like me"

I narrow my eyes. Where was the old lady going with this?  
Henry steps up and scents his mother a narrow eyed glare. "Exactly why I'm going to go."

Veronica takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes. "You should let the boy go with you."

"No!" Henry looks back at here with a fierce glare.  
Glaring seems like all he can do. Nothing has changed

My eyebrows furrow. "Great I'll be going up to sort out strange noises from upstairs." I announce sarcasm shone from my voice. "Seriously guys do you even watch horror movies?"

They all glance at me with confusion.

Then that's when they all started arguing. 

I roll my eyes and stand up, making my way upstairs. No one notices me go. Instead they are too busy arguing.  
Great. I'm going to die.

I unsheathe my sword, gifted to me by a certain Arabian prince out of my scabbard as I near the door the banging and swearing noise was coming from.

My old room.

Taking a deep breath, I push the door open and point out my sword. It instantly meets flesh.  
I feel for the light and click it on.

A bewildered looking blue eyed blonde in a short black dress showing tanned toned legs stood there with her hands above her head. My sword pointed directly at her throat. One swallow was all it would take.

I almost didn't recognise the blonde. "Sabrina?" I question in astonishment as my hands slowly guide my sword off her neck and sheathe it in the scabbard hanging low on my waist.

"Puck?" A look of surprise passes through her face as her eyes swept over me.

She is checking me out. I realise in shock.  
I resist the urge to smirk. I wasn't the eleven year old boy she once knew. I was towering over her in height and my muscles were defined and toned. My hair was no longer filthy dirty blond curls but were now clean although still messy and is a lot more shorter.

I glance at Sabrina. She looked more mature and sophisticated especially in that black dress. My eyes wander to her tanned legs.  
Besides that she didn't change. She was always pretty now she's just stunning. My eyes still lingered at her legs.

"..Well?" She crosses her arms, waiting for my reply to the question I hadn't heard.

"What?"

"When will you be leaving"

My eyes widened as those words come out her mouth. I glance back up at her. She looked annoyed and almost... nervous. Her leg tapped impatiently.

I smirk and step forward, crouch towards her right ear. My mouth almost touching her ear. Her eyes flutter shut.  
"As long as you need me here I'm not going anywhere" I whisper. My lips graze off her ears slowly and smirk as I notice her shiver.

Still smirking I step back as she opens her eyes. My back hit the wall beside the door and I twist to leave.  
I take one last glimpse of shell shocked Sabrina before doing the most juvenile trick ever.

I locked the door.

It takes a couple seconds for Sabrina to realise what I'd done. She bangs against the door and demands that I let her go.  
Shame I hadn't foreseen this event and taken my sound spray with me. 

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Let me go you stupid idiot!"

I ignore her. Good thing that when I lived here, the old lady made my old room soundproof.

"I'm... kill.. and.. me out!"

Mostly soundproof.

I make my way downstairs, whistling.

Everyone looks at me from the table with a questioning gleam in their eyes, The old lady with a twinkle in her eye, Henry with twitching eyes. "So what was that?"

I grin. "Wow. Well did you know that one of my chimpanzee generals was still living in my old room?"


	3. Sabrina

Fairy boy was gonna die.  
I was gonna make sure of it. I'll stab him with that sword until I see his life leave his eyes.

Changed my left foot! How could he? 

I was livid.

How could he attack me in my own house?  
How could he appear out of nowhere after five years?  
How could he grow up to be so.. so.. grrrr.

I kick the door once more before sinking to the floor.

I tuck my hair behind my ears. Touching my ear, I blush remembering what Puck had done and my stomach churned.

I frown and shake my head. 

Nope. Don't be stupid, Sabrina.

I could recall the way his warm minty breath washed over me making me shiver.

When I get my hands on him...

I'm going to make him pay.

I stand up and make my way to the window, before pulling it up and climbing out. I'm shaking with so much anger that I miss a step and fall.

The air rushes past me and my heart stops.

Every thought disappeared in my head, replaced by panic.

Time seemed to freeze as I fell.

Suddenly I land on something prickly but soft and cushiony.

A bush.

I sigh in relief.

Thank God for bushes.

A brief sharp pain comes to my head.. and my arm.. and my leg, both of them. Twigs dig into my body everywhere causing sharp sores that no doubt will later turn to bruises.

I get up with a groan and make my way to the front of the house, knocking angrily as I get there.

I hear someone coming towards the door and then it opens revealing Granny Relda. Her mouth drops when she sees me. "Oh liebling. What happened?"

I growl one word angrily before getting in the house. "Puck."

Granny sighs but I notice a strange almost gleeful twinkle in her eyes. 

I ignore it.

"Its okay, my darling. I'll help you get the leaves and twigs out."  
Granny tries to guide me upstairs.

I turn to the kitchen, stopping only to grab the first sharp thing I could find before storming into the dining room.

The family stares at my disheveled appearance and the fork in my hand.

Puck looked the most startled especially when I proceed to stab him in the arm he's about to take a bite of food with.

That will wipe the smirk off his stupid, betraying face.

After getting over their shock, Everyone immediately stands up and rushes to stop me. But it was too late.

Puck screams in pain as the fork sticks out of his arm. His face becomes pale as death itself.

He immediately pulls out the fork and grabs his arm tight.

Jake pulls me back. I struggle against his arms.

"Try something like that again. And I'll kill you!" I holler at him.

I could hear my father demand what Puck done but I was outraged and the only thing I could see was red.

Puck glances up at me, horrified. Perspiration appears on his pale skin.

"You're crazy" He shouts back. "You're absolutely fucking crazy."

I stop struggling against Jake and glower at the tall boy. "Thank you! Thank you very much, you lowlife dragonfly"

Puck stands up and scowls bitterly. His green eyes looked as sharp as a fresh cut blade of grass.  
"Well at least I didn't turn into a brainless blonde slut! I mean look what you're wearing!"

I could hear my father curse Puck and begin to reach for the boy. My mother frantically tried to calm him down.

Pain coursed through my chest overtaking the fierce anger. "Yeah well maybe I am! You have no idea what I've been through!" My voice was pained and quieter than before.

Puck glared, livid. "I don't care what you've been through. Nothing can justify putting a fork through someone's hand, dumb idiot!"

"I'm not a idiot. Or a slut for your information. So don't call me one ever again!"

"Then stop dressi-"

"Stop it! Both of you, all of you!" Granny Relda shouts.

We all look at her; My father, red faced and looked like he was about to charge at Puck. My mother's calm, comforting demeanour but she places a fierce grip on his shoulder. Red's and Daphne's bewildered and upset expressions. Jake who just looked shocked. And then Puck and I who were trading insults at each other.

Firstly, Granny Relda looked at me with shame and agitation. "Sabrina please go to your room."

I glance at her before obeying.

My hands were shaking furiously as I make my way up the stairs.

Instead of going to my bedroom I make my way to the toilet and lock the door behind me.  
Opening the cabinet, I search for my medicine. When I reach for it my shaky hands drop it. I glance at it until the white cylinder shape blurs against the blue tiled floor.  
Choking down my tears, I drop alongside the medicine and wrap my arms around myself. My eyes were squeezed tightly. I take in a deep breath and repeat a familiar mantra slowly and quietly. Savouring each word and letting it roll of my tongue.

Someone knocks softly on the door. My breath hitched. And I pull myself up to open the door.

Granny Relda stares at me with sad eyes before opening her arms. In which I collapse into and begin to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is


	4. Puck

After Grimm went upstairs, I'm met with disappointed and sad eyes.  
Even Jake.

Okay maybe Jake looks as confused as I do.  
But seriously?  
I get stabbed and I'm the one that gets the 'you are completely guilty' looks. I just glare at everyone so I don't have to think about the agonising pain I was under.

It's ridiculous. Almost burnt on a stake in India, I shrugged it off. Almost tortured to death in Croatia, I laughed it off.  
Stabbed with a fork by the 'love of my life'? I don't just feel like I'm dying, I feel like I have been sent to a personal hell built by Death itself. Maybe it's some kind of freaky soulmate power that intensifies the pain. Cause at the risk of sounding cheesy, my heart feels shattered. Physically shattered. I can't breathe without wincing.

What the hell just happened here?

Granny Relda quickly gets a dry cloth and ties it tightly around my stinging arm. "Daphne go get the first aid kit."

Daphne does what she asks and comes back to find the room just as silent as she left it in.

Even Henry wasn't saying anything only his usual glare except a little more furious looking. Like he doesn't just want to boil me in bleach but run my over five of six times with an army tank before boiling me in bleach. I'm tempted to tell him I'm the one that was stabbed, not his dear, 'not so' innocent princess. 

The rest just stood there and watched the old lady fix me up. I want to scream as she puts alcohol on the wound.

"Daphne, Red. Please go upstairs and prepare for bed." The two mentioned glanced at each other before looking at me. Then make there way upstairs.

The old lady sighs and glances at me when she wraps a bandage tightly above my wound, making shudder in pain. "We need to talk."

I glance at her, bewildered. Before turning to the others left in the room. Uncle Jake had his arms crossed and stared intently at my arm, not meeting my eyes. Henry glared at the old lady. She replied with a cool gaze that seemed to have left him muttering angrily underneath his breath. Veronica knelt down beside we giving the old lady the equipment she needed. Veronica hands the old lady a bottle of what smelled like spirit.

I sit up and clench my fist to prepare myself. 

The old lady pours the spirit carefully on my wound. I hissed in pain and clench my teeth together as the pain becomes apparent.

I'm gonna prank Sabrina so hard she'll feel the same pain as this, I vow underneath my tongue. Immature, I guess a bit. But older or not, my name is still Puck. I have a reputation to uphold.

"About what?" I manage to say with a hiss of pain.

"Sabrina"

Veronica hands the old lady a cloth which she uses to wipe the sudden out pour of blood surrounding the sound without directly touching it.

I take in another breath. "What about her."

Veronica shots Granny Relda a look I can't decipher. Before standing up and leaving the room, dragging Henry with her.  
He reluctantly follows.

Jake on the other hand was eager to leave. I stare at him puzzled as he disappears.

"Brace yourself" Granny Relda said in a kind voice before sticking a needle into me.  
I swallow down my cry of pain and don't move until she's done.

"What about Sabrina", I finally ask, curious.

"She's... different now."

The old lady's slight hesitation had me worried now. What happened to Sabrina?  
I voice my thoughts.

"Sabrina has suffered a great deal of loss and grief, this past few years. She's more.. fragile now. Easily triggered. Just be careful around her."

"Why is she like this."

"She'll never forgive me if I told you."

"Fine then. I'll go ask her myself."

I hear the old lady call me name as I disappear upstairs to look for Grimm.

I knock of the door labeled with a sign that read Sabrina's special place of solitude. Stay the *scribbles* away.   
Typical. Yet so not typical. Grimm had her special mood swings, where she wanted to be alone of something but she didn't swear.

No one answers. Eager to force an explanation out of her, I push the door open. It reveals a curled up figure wrapped with a snug looking blanket laying on a bed.

I instantly feel guilty at my barging in.

Her eyes were closed shut, deep in sleep. The angry lines I'd seen on her face had smoothed out. She looked peaceful and younger.

Unable to stop myself I move closer and crouch down beside her.

A blonde strand of her hair crosses her darker eyelashes, and sticks on to her cheek. Her cheeks were wet I realised. Grimm was crying.

My hands move on their own to move the strand of hair behind her hair.  
I could almost remember the tingling feeling of her hair against my skin when I whispered in her hair. earlier.

I might have imagined the barely audible gasp that erupted from her throat.

But I don't take any chances. I get up and leave.

Oh you idiot. Why did you do that? 

I ponder on my actions as I lean on her door my hair messed up by her "welcome" sign.  
I remember the look on her face when I called her a slut. She didn't look ashamed or sad but angry and there was a gleam of acceptance in her eyes.

I sigh, moving towards my room. I needed an early sleep today.

"Puck!" An authoritative, male voice calls my name from across the hall.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Oh Henry, how I've missed you.

Not.

I've had my fair of overprotective fathers. But Henry Grimm is the worst.  
Excluding the fact that he just pisses me off for no reason. He could see right through me, just like his daughter.  
Who probably cried herself to sleep because of you.

I shake off the feeling of guilt, nothing happens. 

Come on. She stabbed you.

I turn around with a mischievous grin on my face. He stands there arms crossed, a scowl darkens his face.  
"Mr. Grimm. Long time no see!"

"Next time make it longer." He growls. He moves past me and opens the door to my old room, gesturing for me to go in.

Yep, he was going to attempt to murder me.

I smirk at him and open my mouth preparing to shout the house down. I can't wait to see Granny Relda scold him.

"I need to have an important conversation with you." Henry hurriedly said, the scowl on his face deepens.

Eventually, I shrug and enter my old room. I had my sword by my side anyways.

The window was wide open. I sigh. Grimm didn't have a decency to close it when she was in the midst of breaking and entering.

"Puck. You need to stay away from Sabrina."

"Why?" 

I know Henry has always hated me but judging from the intensity of his blue eyes, the same shade as Grimm's, there was something else.

"Why? Because I say so!" Henry still quick to anger as ever.

He needs to realise that I'm not a child anymore.

"Nope then."

His eyes twitch with anger. 

"I don't listen to people because they say so. It would destroy my reputation." I reply with shrug.

" Listen here, you little.. little."

"Fairytale character?" I offer.

His face by now is purple with anger and frustration.

"You listen carefully, Henry." I take a step towards him. I realise to my delight that I was about the same height as him. "I never wanted to come back. The only reason I'm here is because of Jake. I've been places, places your fear has never allowed you to be and I've liked it. It's a shame you keep protecting Sabrina. You were a teenager once, you understand how it works. Your protection is only going to send her running in my arms. Who knows maybe I will marry Sabrina in the future. But you won't be able to stop it, no matter how much you try. She still likes me. That whole fiasco with the fork didn't do anything but just prove it. So much hate... so much love. What's the difference?"

I grin, my mischievous smile and await a punch at my speech made to anger and trigger.

Instead to my surprise, the door slams in anger.

What have I done? Jake has always said my stupid mouth will lead me into trouble. 

I've just made things worse. Henry is going to redouble his efforts to get rid of me. 

Sabrina hates me. 

Everyone knows something I don't.

This house is filled with more secrets than when I left.

I lay down on my old bed, my feet extend over the bed. I sigh. The bed wasn't suitable for me anymore.  
I've changed too much.


	5. Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Grimm household...

I woke up the next morning feeling even more wrecked than Sleeping Beauty. My eyes were puffy and red. My hair felt like it occupied birds and tendered to their eggs.

What's new?

Puck, That stupid but ultimately right voice in my head sang, cheerfully. Cheerfully??

All the events that occurred last night comes rushing back to me, Puck catching me sneak in, locking me inside his room, me screaming at him, him calling me a brainless slut.  
Me stabbi- ugh you fool.  
I clutch my pillow tightly to my face and groan. 

Another one randomly pops in my mind, gentle fingertips tucking my hair behind my hair.

I shake my head and get out of my bed, my face burns. He probably didn't mean it that way. Puck's pea sized brain could never comprehend what gentle is.

Still blushing, I recall the handsome green eyed boy I saw yesterday. He was clean and well dressed. Well, well dressed enough for Puck. His hair was the only thing that gave me insight to the boy I once knew. His hair was messy and looked like it hadn't been brushed in months.

Typical Puck.

I almost catch myself smiling wistfully in my small mirror that was on my bedstand, before quickly putting a stop to any facial movement.

That boy is better off gone exploring the world for magical artifacts than here ruining my life. My life is already terrible enough as it is. One prank, accident or even wrong look from that fairy send send me doing something worse than stabbing him in the arm with a fork.

I smile widely in the mirror, as I force myself to believe.   
Then I almost immediately wince. Was that spinach from Granny's apple and spinach soup stuck between my teeth?

Ugh.

Clutching my toilet essentials, a body towel and extra clothes, I slowly make my way out of my room and tiptoe my way to the toilet. I go extra quiet as I pass Puck's room. Someone catching me would be terrible. Puck catching me would be horrific.

I could almost imagine that smirk. His hot breath on my neck. "As long as you need me here I'm not going anywhere"

I shiver.

It must be the wind. I'm in a thin nightdress, that's all.

"Gooood morning, Sabrina."

I jump at the overly optimistic voice that chirped from behind me.  
"Daphne!"

She frowns. "What. I'm trying to be more splifty."

I quickly skim through my 'Daphne's crazy word inventions' mental dictionary. 

Splifty; adj. To be happy or act in a optimistic, positive way.

"Alright then. Be splifty. Somewhere else." I make shooing gestures and hurry my journey to the toilet.

I swiftly lock the door behind me, sighing when a soft click is heard.

I turn on the showers and proceed to have the last ten minutes of bliss and peace I'd have in a long while.

Then I hear banging on the door. I instantly freeze, my hair heavy with conditioner.

"Open up!"

My jaw instantly clenches.

Puck continues. "Do you really need this long to get ready, Grimm. What difference does it make? You'll be still ugly after."

I honestly don't know whether to laugh, cry or punch the idiot in the face. Some things never change.

Instead I go for another option. I slowly count backwards from ten to one.

Optimism.

"Grimm!"

Nine...

"Why are you ignoring me."

Eight...

"You ought to have better manners."

Seven...

Six..

Five...

".. stabbed me with a fork. Now you refuse to let me use the toilet?"

Three...

"Fine be that way. Just know I'm getting my revenge!" I hear him stomp away.

Changed, my ass.

What a child.

I close my eyes and resist the flood of memories that threaten to drown me.

One...

I let out a shaky breath. It's a wonder how no one has killed the 4000 year old trickster child out of mere irritation.

I quickly rinse out my hair and get dressed in the toilet before sprinting to my room.

I dreaded breakfast. As I walked down the steps I could imagine the tense, slightly uncomfortable and tired eyes not knowing where to look or what to say as they take in my outfit for today.

I'm wearing a tight, red crop top, figure hugging jeans and short heels. Something Sabrina Grimm would have never been caught wearing.  
Exactly what i was aiming for.  
I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friends today.

Everyone is seated as I walked in.

Dad looks angry, and closes his eyes, most likely trying to remind himself how Rose said it was a process to my healing or some dumb shit like that. This routine was cemented in place for him every morning.

Granny and Mom smiles warmly at me, like I was dressed proper.  
Whatever proper was.

I hated it.

Daphne doesn't look up and continues to wolf down the strange looking breakfast.

Red smiles cautiously at me, probably unsure how to address her problem with my attire later on.  
Then she never does.

Jake looked bewildered and concerned. They probably didn't fully explain the situation to him.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and throw something. I didn't need his worry or any of theirs as a matter of fact. They see it as a stage, a way to overcome my problems, my illness. They can't accept that its just me.

A new me.

I can't be the Sabrina Grimm they know and care for right now, I'm created a new version of Sabrina, a Sabrina 2.0. Its still me, just a new and improved me to adapt to everything that's going on outside and inside.

Puck catches the sight of me, freezes mid spoon in the air and swallows hard as he takes the sight me in up and down.  
I feel the burn of his bright, fiery, green eyes on my skin, making me feel naked all of a sudden.  
The uncomfortable part was that I can't read the expression on his face.   
Crazy I know. Puck, the kid, who wore all his emotions on his sleeve. And could never stop letting everyone know what he felt or thought about something

I make my way to a chair left unoccupied next to Daphne and Basil. The chair was directly across from Puck.

My frigging luck.

I cough to break the silence that spread across the table. "Good morning, everyone." I'm met with multiple good morning's some muffled and forced (Dad), others overly bright and cheerful (Mum). Daphne rolls her eyes at me and mutters something about splift. I'm guessing she was bitter about our encounter this morning or something.

"Going somewhere?" Dad asked, gruffly.

"Yes. I'm going out with Dani and Savannah."

Dad mutters something under his breath about bad influences or something. 

He wasn't wrong about that.

Granny Relda hastily pipes up about apples or something. And the whole table eventually is quick started with conversation

All through breakfast, I try to ignore the questioning green eyes piercing my skin.

It doesn't work.

"Stop staring at me, asshole!" I glare at Puck.

He doesn't falter and stares at me back. His expression blank but his eyes burnt into skin. 

Everyone stops mid conversation and stares at me shocked at my little outburst.

I angrily sigh. Before returning to stabbing my breakfast in a violent manner.

Everyone pretends my outburst didn't happen and continue their little forced conversations. They think I can't notice their concerned, wary eyes wander back to me.

I scowl.

It was bad as it is. Now I have another pair of eyes burning a hole through my soul.

I resist the urge to stand up and run upstairs. Instead I force myself to take a bite from my plate.  
I feel his green eyes follow my movements.  
I curse the fact that I can't stop my cheeks from burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming soon 💕

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is running on pure water and no imagination 😀  
I'm willing to attempt any reasonable suggestions!
> 
> Thank you for reading this!! 😉


End file.
